


Seeing red

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Near Future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Юра и Отабек - друзья, они дружат уже несколько лет, и Юре непросто выкинуть лишние мысли из головы. Ещё труднее стало, когда он заметил, что на Отабеке надеты миленькие красные трусики.PWP-история о влюблённости, страсти и фантазиях о белье.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Seeing red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659789) by [Faylette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylette/pseuds/Faylette). 



> Примечание автора: просто хотелось написать чего-нибудь, так что я листала Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Meme и нашла кое-что интересное для меня (yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/158048698552/otabekyuri-nsfw-lingerie), взяла и написала. Вот, держите. Надеюсь, вам понравится. Мне-то уже.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: переведено для WTF Kumys 2020 (очень долго несла сюда)). Спасибо Менаде за бетинг!

Юра подсмотрел не специально. Что он мог поделать, если на фоне неяркой одежды Отабека красный так выделялся? Он прямо-таки горел над поясом Отабека. Засветился, когда тот наклонился к мотоциклу так, что куртка задралась и пояс чуть спустился вниз, открывая вид на что-то кружевное, воздушное и такое, такое красное.

Трусики. Его лучший друг (и большая тайная любовь) надел трусики.

И хотя Юра тотчас же опустил взгляд на ботинки, очень стараясь сосредоточиться на них и ни на чём больше, было уже поздно. Красное кружево стояло перед глазами, даже глубже: в голове отпечаталось красное, красное, краснее красного.

Он сглотнул комок в горле, но ничего не изменилось.

— Ну, поехали.

— А? — переспросил он словно ребёнок, которого поймали за тем, что он считал ворон на уроке.

Отабек (не то чтобы Юра ждал кого-то ещё) уже выпрямился и стоял перед ним, одетый лишь в чёрную кожаную куртку, белую футболку с треугольным вырезом, тёмно-синие джинсы и грубые чёрные ботинки — ни следа красного.

— Байк в порядке, — сказал он, протягивая Юре шлем. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, всё красно… классно! — торопливо выдавил Юра. — Да, всё прекрасно.

Он выхватил шлем, застегнул его и запрыгнул на сидение, надеясь, что Отабек не успел задуматься о том, что там у них «классно».

И на протяжении всей поездки вдоль живописного побережья — заслуженного отдыха после долгих соревнований — наполненной солёным запахом моря, блестящего под полуденным солнцем, Юра гадал, в самом ли деле то, что он видел, было правдой или плодом его перегретого воображения. У него никогда не было галлюцинаций, он был вполне, хоть и не на все сто, уверен, что вот этот человек перед ним, сидящий так близко, что можно дотронуться, разглядеть капли пота на его затылке, этот человек надел миленькое бельё.

Ну, привиделось ему это или нет, одно можно было сказать наверняка: это было чертовски горячо.

Было непросто, но Юра продержался достойно до самого конца пути. Хотя, когда против его воли раз за разом накатывали мысли о том, что же у Отабека под одеждой, приходилось снова и снова силой воли справляться с ой как не вовремя возникающим упрямым стояком — или засматриваясь видами, от которых перехватывало дыхание, или, когда это не работало, представляя себе Якова и Лилию Барановскую в компрометирующих ситуациях. И стоило только подумать, что он справился, но мечты, мечты: единственный намёк на тонкую красную кружевную полоску за считанные часы превратился из любопытства в одержимость.

И поэтому теперь, неделю спустя, он лежал у себя в спальне со стянутыми до щиколоток штанами, сжимая член в руке, а в мыслях был сплошь Отабек и соблазнительное белье — уже десятый раз кряду с тех пор, как он вернулся домой. Звук преувеличенно громких шлепков и грязные разговорчики из динамиков телефона — тщетная попытка перестроиться на что-то другое, — настолько отошли на задний план, что могли бы звучать из соседней квартиры. Зачем ему вообще порно, когда у него в голове засел образ, порождающий самые возбуждающие картинки, снова и снова.

Юра видел только считанные сантиметры этой воздушной красной ткани, поэтому у его мозга была полная свобода восполнить недостаток информации на свой вкус: от откровенных стрингов до куда более прикрытых, но таких же кружевных шортиков — все того же оттенка красного, всё так же удивительно идущих Отабеку, тело которого Юра успел рассмотреть, когда они были на пляже. Иногда воображение разыгрывалось и добавляло деталей: чулки и подвязки, шёлковые корсеты и перчатки, всё белье, которое он только мог вообразить — но всё это оставалось лишь обрамлением красных, едва увиденных трусиков. Фантастическая дополненная реальность.

Сейчас, например, голова Юры была заполнена образом Отабека в крошечных трусиках, которые оставляли открытыми низ ягодиц, и кожаной куртке (той самой, которая нравилась Юре больше всего). И ничего больше. Юра задвигал рукой сильнее; с члена уже текло.

В его фантазиях Отабек никогда не выглядел смущённым или скромным, будто на него силком натянули эти тонкие крошечные вещички, а так он бы снял их поскорее, о нет. Он источал такую же ауру решительности и силы, как и когда он выходил на лёд, раскачивал толпу в клубе или же появлялся из ниоткуда, чтобы спасти Юру от Ангелов. Тот же человек, только уверенно облачившийся в женское бельё. Юра не мог себе представить его иным.

Он снова вспомнил, как увидел эти трусики в первый раз, и задумался: мог ли Отабек нагнуться так нарочно? Он знал, что Юра стоит прямо за ним, что он там проверял — в порядке ли байк? Он всегда носил такое? Или только в тот раз? Или специально для Юры? Да от одной только мысли, лишь от возможности того, что Отабек нарочно устроил это шоу, чтобы показать Юре, что заинтересован в нём — от одной этой мысли член в руке стал твёрдым как алмаз.

В воображении он мог не только смотреть на Отабека — и эта свобода пьянила. В фантазиях возможно было всё, картинки сменялись так быстро, что Юра не знал, чего же больше хочет сделать с самым красивым мужчиной в красивом белье: чтобы ему отдрочили или отдрочить самому, дать отсосать или отсосать самому, целовать повсюду, млеть под поцелуями самому, трахать, отдаваться самому, восхищаться, купаться в восхищении.

Калейдоскоп в голове немного замедлился и задержался на образе Отабека, по-прежнему одетого в кожу и кружево: тот сидел на Юре верхом, руки закинуты ему на шею, лицо спрятано на плече, бёдра покачиваются, член, всё ещё натягивающий мягкую ткань, трётся о Юрин (как бы это ощущалось? Юре безумно хотелось бы узнать). И когда Юра был почти на грани, в фантазиях и реальности, Отабек приблизил губы к его уху, выстанывая что-то бесстыдно и жарко. И Юра готов был поклясться, что, кончая, он слышал именно эти стоны.

Ладно, пусть в этом было виновато всё ещё играющее на телефоне порно, но Юра уже бездумно двигался, с члена плескало на живот, и он мог думать только о том, как сумасшедше горячо это звучит в его голове. И когда дыхание немного успокоилось, а туман рассеялся, он со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ещё один дроч в копилку дрочей на лучшего друга, полную настолько, что даже неловко, дрочей на самого клёвого чувака, который, может быть, ответил бы взаимностью, но, наверное, остался бы (по меньшей мере) в сложных чувствах, если бы узнал, чем тут занимается Юра и как часто. Каждый раз поддаваясь соблазну, он сознавал, что от этого признание в чувствах выйдет ещё более неловким и сложным. Если признание вообще будет.

Юра хотел бы стать парнем Отабека по целой куче причин. Он отличный друг. Юре нравилось с ним тусить. Его сообщения и видосики вызывали улыбку. Он потрясающе крут на льду. Он всегда готов выслушать Юрино бухтение. Он водит байк и диджеит (нереально крут!). Он невозможно горяч. У него столько плюсов, и вот нашёлся ещё один. Это не единственная причина — о, нет! — но причудливым образом именно она стала последней каплей, чтобы перестать жевать сопли и предложить наконец встречаться.

Юра хотел бы узнать, что ещё найдётся у Отабека в ящике для белья.


End file.
